The Vampire Inside Us
by Serpico1986
Summary: It was just another afternoon in Indianapolis, while Hazel and Augustus hang out after Gus round of Chemo, the young man create a methapor over Hazel s new taste of book.


**I just finished watch Fault In Our Stars again and decided to write another fanfic about it. The story bellow takes place between the Egging Car scene and the gas station scene.**

 **Hope you like my story.**

 **Have a nice reading time**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **THE VAMPIRE INSIDE US**

After the 'Van Houten Fiasco' Hazel Grace sworn to herself never look after that damn book ever again, after all, she has much more in her head to care about rather then read and reread an unfinished book about a disease.

To start with, Augustus needed her now, they had finished their trip with Gus telling her the Cancer had come back in full force; second, second, she wanted to spend time with her lovely Goofy as well, because, honestly she thought he was outliving her. And to make the matters worse in the present time, both Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster had gotten the flu that week, so the girl had to do some minor chorus by herself, like laundry and take Goofy for a walk.

Still, Hazel considered herself an avid reader and just two weeks after coming back from Amsterdam and help her friend Isaac seek revenge on Monica, the girl with the oxygen thank managed to read the whole Divergent Trilogy in a weekend, while helping nursing Augustus.

_/_

One afternoon, actually the day after the trio had egged Monica´s car, Gus had send Hazel a messenger, asking her if she could waiting for him at the Funky Bones. He had gone through another round of Chemo, but insisted in join his girlfriend in the park, instead of going home, thus, according to him ''I will have time to rest a lot in a short time, so let me spend time with my girlfriend while I can'' he said.

This way, there was Hazel, sitting at the Funky Bones, reading the second book of her new collection of books, when Augustus appear, pale and weak, but alive and limping slowly. Upon seeing him, Hazel get up and help him limp toward the bone/bench.

''hey my darling'' he greeted her ''how are you?''

''worry about you Augustus, are you sure you don´t want to go home?'' Hazel asked worried

''Don´t Worry Hazel Grace, I'm fine as a terminal patient can be'' he joked ''how are Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster?''

''mom is fine… a way better, Dad is a bit melodramatic, but he´s fine as well now. Now they are worry that I got the flu as well''

''you´re welcome to stay in my house… or Isaac´s if you need'' Augustus offered ''I don´t want you to be sick again… well… sick other than Cancer''

''welll, thanks, but I don´t want to disturb anyone. Besides, I'm enjoying this reversal roles, of taking care of my parents for once''

''Hazel Grace, you´re saying you want Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster to be sick?'' Gus pretended to be chocked ''what kind of daughter want the parents sick?'' he teased, but both of them ended up laughing. Of course Hazel doesn´t want any of her parents sick.

''I don´t want you to be ill either Augustus Waters'' Hazel kissed his cheek

''well, thanks for an illness we met each other, so, no biggie. Okay''

''I would rather thanks Isaac, or Dr. Maria who took us to the support group, but if you´re saying, okay'' Hazel nodded

For a few minutes, both lovers stood siting there, holding into each other, when Gus broke the silence again. As himself told, he couldn't keep quiet when it has come to Chemo day.

''what book are you reading?''

''ah… a romance, it´s called Twilight… it´s basically about a girl who fall in love with a vampire'' she explain ''it´s cool, I think''

''so, she chopped off his head? Like in Supernatural?''

''I don´t know much about this TV Show you and Isaac liked to watch, but I don´t think so… Bella and Edward, the main couple, seems a lot in love with each other to kill each other''

'' I see… why falling in love with a vampire, if you have Cancer? It´s much more realistic'' Gus said and in response, Hazel give him a scolding-look ''listen… it´s almost the same if you think hard… both suck our energy, make us suffer and kill us slowly… I say my darling, this vampire is the metaphor for some kind of Cancer''

''Gus…'' Hazel shook her head ''you need to stop compare everything with cancer, it´s getting old''

''okay Hazel Grace, accept my apologies''

''okay'' Hazel said and they kissed.

A few hours later, Hazel took a much tired Gus back to his house and passed by some pharmacy to buy more medicines to her and her parents. After dinner, she goes to her room and continue to read her book. She and Gus had talk earlier and he told her he regretted making up that metaphor, of course, Hazel forgive him and both of them decided to don´t bring back that subject again.

_/_

Meanwhile in his house, Augustus decided to watch the Twilight movies, just to know what it was about, so he spend the whole night watching it. Next day, by the morning he called Isaac telling him that he just watched the funniest movie ever. How could a reasonable girl, fall in love with a vampire?' no one have no ideas, but if Hazel liked, he decided to like it as well.


End file.
